poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Hero Alliance Meets Elmopalooza/Transcript
Transcript playing Announcer: Tonight from Raido City Music Hall is The Ultimate Hero Alliance Meets Elmopalooza with Jon Stewart, David Alan Grier, Rosie O'Donnell, Gloria Estefan, En Vogue, The Fugees, Kenny Loggins, Shawn Colvin, Jimmy Buffet, and The Might Mighty Bosstons! Now let's see with everyone's favorite amphibian reporter Kermit the Frog. camera zooms to Kermit the frog Kermit the Frog: Hey did you guys see what Ted Koppel is wearing? Yeah, find out who is tailor is will ya? What? I'm on. I'm on! Oh hi all Kermit the Frog here coming to you live from tonight's big musical celebraton of 30 years of songs and laughs on Sesame Street and yes sir folks some of the biggest stars and music, TV, and movies here tonight an uh oh there is some commotion over there I think someone big must be arriving. Big Bird: Wow I made some bird seed cookies for the party but I don't think I made enough. Ernie: Oh hey Bert should I wait out here for Rubber Duckie's limo? Bert: Ernie! Ernie; Just kidding Bert. Elmo: Elmo can't wait to see the show Cookie. Cookie Monster: Yeah yeah! Kermit the Frog (announcing): And neither can I so i'm gonna go inside get the right clippers and enjoy the show. to the dressing room Jon Stewart: Hey Prairie! Prairie Dawn: Yeah? Jon Stewart: Did you get the door fixed? suddenly The Ultimate Hero Alliance teleport in the dressing room Bumblebee: We're in the dressing room? Jewel Sparkles: It looks like it. Prairie Dawn: Oh don't worry about the door Jon we got bigger fish to fry. I GOT A SHOW TO PRODUCE! Kup: She's got a show to produce? Jon Stewart: Kup Yes. Prairie Dawn: Now remember you need to mention sponsors during the show. Jon Stewart: Right Right. This Sesame Street music special is brought to you by the letter A and the numbers 2 and 3. Prairie Dawn: What? You didn't get the memo? 2 and 3 pulled out, but luckily the last minute the number 6 came trough. Jon Stewart: Well if you ask me six is worth more than 2 and 3 put together. laughs Prairie Dawn: Jon, try to speak not too early. Jon Stewart: Right. Prairie Dawn: Anyway the UHA Hi my name is Prairie Dawn. What are your names? Bea Spells-a-Lot: I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! Pillow Feaherbed: I'm Pillow Featherbed! Jewel Sparkles: I'm Jewel Sparkles! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: I'm Mittens Fluff and Stuff! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I'm Crumbs Sugar Cookie! Peanut Big Top: I'm Peanut Big Top! Dot Starlight: I'm Dot Starlight! Rose Bumps N Bruises: I'm Rose Bumps N Bruises! Specs Reads-a-Lot: I'm Specs Reads-a-Lot! Blanket Featherbed: I'm Blanket Featherbed! Trinket Sparkles: I'm Trinket Sparkles! Scribbles Splash: I'm Scribbles Splash! Bundles Snuggle Stuff: I'm Bundles Snuggle Stuff! Sprinkle Spice Cookie: I'm Sprinkle Spice Cookie! Squirt Little Top: I'm Squirt Little Top! Stumbles Bumps N Bruises: I'm Stumbles Bumps N Bruises! Wheeljack: I'm Wheeljack! Smokescreen: I'm Smokescreen! Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee! Arcee: I'm Arcee! Cliffjumper: I'm Cliffjumper! Ratchet: I'm Ratchet! Springer: I'm Springer! Jazz: I'm Jazz! Kup: I'm Kup! Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle! Applejack: I'm Applejack! Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash Rarity: I'm Rarity! Spike: I'm Spike! Prairie Dawn: Nice names why don't you go see what Jon is up to? Spot Splatter Splash: Okay. went to go see Jon Stewart Elmo: Hi everybody! Hi Jon! Jon: Hi what's up Elmo? And hello UHA! All the UHA: Hi Jon! Elmo: laughs Dora: along with Elmo Jon Stewart: Give me five. Elmo: him a highfive Jon Stewart: Whoo whoo! Elmo: laughs Peanut Big Top: Awesome! Elmo: the UHA Hi my name is Elmo! Bea Spells-a-Lot: I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! Pillow Feaherbed: I'm Pillow Featherbed! Jewel Sparkles: I'm Jewel Sparkles! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! everyone introduced themselves to Elmo Elmo: Cool names! Jon Oh listen Elmo wants to thank you so much for this big party you do for Elmo and all his friends from Sesame Street. Jon Stewart: Aww don't mention it Elmo you know it's going to have it in my apartment but I just said the carpet's clean. Elmo: Oh. Jon Stewart: No offense. Elmo: Oh none taken laughs stares at the hall Elmo: Boy, there sure is lot of people out there. Springer: You bet. Jon Stewart: Yeah I know a lot of big stars. Hey there goes R, E, and M. R: Hurry and get to our seats Elmo: Hi. laughs Jon Stewart: Hey listen I gotta get some work done here so won't you get back to your seat okay. Oh and the UHA too. Elmo: Oh okay we'll see you later the door Jon Stewart: Oh wait Elmo the door.. it sticks camera fades to the door Elmo and The UHA: Oops. to Sesame StreetCategory:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Andrewteel213 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Article stubs